User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia./ Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC ~~"We better catch up to them pronto. Let's step on it."~~ ~~*Gordon and Henry went up to 999 miles per hour*~~ ~~Vinnie grinned.~~ ~~He roll along side her.~~ Wicki You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I should have known, maybe I should have known That you would puff, you would puff out the door Hey! Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you should have known, I guess you should have known That I would talk, I would talk But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore You have had your shot, had your shot, but you let go Now if we met out on the rails I won't be running scared I'll puff right up to you and put one buffer in the air And make you understand, and make you understand You have your chance, had your chance But even the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care But even the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Yeah, listen up Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck engine, ego intact Look pal, why you so mad Second gets in, but I should hit that Hey Wicki you picked the wrong friend Should picked that one is cuter than the other I just wanna laugh, cause you try to be a greater Kick it to the tender, take a picture But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care ~~"Grrr."~~ ~~Diesel 10 aimed Pinchy.~~ ~~Then Gordon and Henry came racing up.~~